leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Item reworks/Economy items
Ancient Coin ; *Favor removed. *Now grants Champion takedowns restore 150 health and 100 mana over 2 seconds. ; Anhk of Regrowth - NEW ITEM! :Based on an item by Lukeatlook. *Recipe: + + = *Grants +40 ability power, +100% base health regeneration, +100% base mana regeneration and +5% movement speed *Grants Restores and second cooldown. Murksphere ; - REWORKED! * Now available on all modes. *Costs . *Grants 8% attack speed. *Grants Every third consecutive attack against an enemy champion is guaranteed to critically strike with -60% bonus critical damage. *Grants Critical strikes against champions grant . ;Note * Murksphere applies an visual marker to targets akin to , which is visible only to the item holder and the marked champion. The mark will fade after 6 seconds of not attacking or if you trigger an RNG critical strike. * RNG critical strikes will not be affected by damage reduction but will still grant the bonus gold. * Presently, other examples of guaranteed critical strikes can potential deal less damage than RNG critical strike - e.g. a rank 1 will do only 140% damage even if Shaco has 100% critical strike chance. It is possible that the system could be updated to have the RNG dice be rolled even on guaranteed critical strikes - although one could argue the reliable damage early game is the trade-off for the once-in-a-blue-moon situations. ; - REWORKED! * Now available on all modes. * + + = . *Grants 20% attack speed. *Grants Every third consecutive attack against an enemy champion is guaranteed to critically strike with -30% bonus critical damage. *Grants Critical strikes against champions grant . ; - REWORKED! * Now available on all modes. * + + = . *Grants 40% attack speed and 20% critical strike chance. *Grants Every third consecutive attack against an enemy champion is guaranteed to critically strike. *Grants You earn bonus gold for champion takedowns. *Grants Critical strikes grant 15% bonus movement speed to surrounding allies for 2 seconds. ; - REWORKED! *Renamed Zeke's Sextant. * + + = . *Flavour: "A good swindle isn't complete without a good getaway." *Grants 30% attack speed, 50% base health regeneration and 200 health. *Grants Every third consecutive attack against an enemy champion is guaranteed to critically strike. *Grants For the next 4 seconds, you gain an aura that grants nearby allied champions 50% critical strike chance. Affected allies will earn each time they critically strike an enemy champion, which they split evenly with you ( each). After those 4 seconds, allied champions in range gain 15% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. ;Eye of the Empress - NEW ITEM! *Recipe: + + = *Flavour: "People really believe in the Empress?" *Grants 200 health and 30% attack speed. *Grants Every third consecutive attack against an enemy champion is guaranteed to critically strike. *Grants Critical strikes against champions grant . *Grants Consumes a charge to place a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges that refill upon visiting the shop. * **Limited to 1 Gold Income item. **Limited to 3 Stealth Wards on the map at a time. Relic Shield ; *Execution damage changed to / from 200 for Melee champions only. Quite frankly I'm bored of failing. ; *Execution damage changed to / from 240 for Melee champions only. ; * + + = *Health reduced to 300 from 500. *Now grants 35 magic resistance. *Spoils of War removed. *Deadly Phalanx removed. * Creates a 375-radius barrier around yourself for 5 seconds that shields allies within the barrier from incoming damage. The barrier will break after absorbing 50 + (10 level) per ally within 1100-units on activation, up to 250 + (50 level) damage (5x5 Summoner's Rift). **The shield-strength is shared by all allies within the barrier, rather than each ally gaining a smaller shield. For instantaenous area of effect abilities, all allies will receive an equal portion of the shield. **The barrier is centred on the caster and will move with them. **The shield does not mitigate non-damaging effects nor does it redirect the effects to the caster. ; The Triskelion - NEW ITEM! * "The Sun... The Moon... The..." — Etched on the reverse, too scuffed to make out. * Recipe: + + 435g = 2300g Guardian's Horn has been reworked and is available on Summoner's Rift. * Grants +400 health and +100% health regeneration * Grants Spoils of War (as with Face of the Mountain). * Grants Nearby enemy spell casts reduce the cooldown of Deadly Phalanx by 1 second. * Grants You gain 30% movement speed for 3 seconds. After those 3 seconds, a spectral charge presses forward 400 units dealing 100 magic damage to enemies hit. 60 second cooldown. The damage area is a trapezoid - starts wide and gets wider over the duration. Spellthief's Edge ; *Ability power increased to 10 from 5. *Mana regeneration removed (previously 25%). *Gold generation removed (previously 2). *Tribute now replenishes 8 mana. ; *Ability power increased to 20 from 10. *Mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 100%. *Tribute now replenished 15 mana. ; *Ability power increased to 60 from 50. *No longer grants . *Now grants Your damage abilities and basic attacks against champions and structures deal 15 bonus damage and replenish 15 mana. Champions can only be damaged by this effect 3 times per 10 seconds. *Active named . **Ghosts now target, chase and collide with stealthed champions and grant . **Now summons up to / / / / ghosts, based on game time. ; Goblet of True Ice - NEW ITEM! :Based on an item by Lukeatlook. * + + = *Grants +40 ability power, +30 magic resistance, +100% mana regeneration and +4 gold generation. *Grants Mana Font. *Grants Applies a stack of Frost for 10 seconds whenever you deal ability damage, stacking up to 5 times. *Grants Deals 100 magic damage plus 20 per stack of Frost (maximum of 200 ) to all nearby enemies affected by Frost, and restores 5% of your maximum mana for every Pox stack harvested. 60 second cooldown. Tracker's Knife ;Taken from my Jungle Rework. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * removed. * Grants Basic attacks deal 20 bonus true damage versus monsters. Damaging a monster restores 30 health over 5 seconds. Killing a large monster grants +30 bonus experience. * Now grants You place markers above jungle camps that were cleared by the enemy. You can interact with these markers to gain strategic information - showing a respawn timer and summoning a jungle spirit that seeks its killer for up to 6 seconds. (90 second cooldown) * Builds into: , , Marauding Hydra, , Skirmisher's Sabre, and . * Limited to 1 Jungle item. ; * Recipe: + + = * Grants +300 health, +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. * Grants . * Grants . * Grants Your Stealth Wards in the River are visible but have 25% increased sight range and can see over walls. * Grants Consumes a charge to place a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges that refill upon visiting the shop. Large monster kills restores 1 charge. * ** Limited to 1 Jungle item. ** Limited to 3 Stealth Wards on the map at a time. Category:Blog posts